Viimeinen ystävänteko
by Marre
Summary: Lucius on tuomittu saamaan ankeuttajan suudelma. Severus tulee vielä kerran tapaamaan vanhaa ystäväänsä.


AN: Tämä on nyt vain tällainen pieni räpellys, joka ei suoranaisesti liity mitenkään muihin tarinoihini. Tämä saattaa myös olla törkeä plagiaatti joltakulta, koska tarina on pyörinyt pitkään mieleni reunoilla ja en ole varma olenko keksinyt sen itse, vai lukenut vastaavan jostain. Samantyyppisiä kuitenkin löytynee pilvin pimein. Tämä on vain minun versioni.

Ikäraja pg-13 samaa sukupuolta olevien suudelman takia. Muuten PG olisi riittänyt vallan mainiosti.

Viimeinen ystävänteko

Laiha, mustasilmäinen mies tukahdutti kauhunväristyksen lähestyessään pahamaineisen Azkabanin velhovankilan  tiukimmin vartioitujen osastoa. Ministeriö oli taas sodan päätyttyä palkannut ankeuttajat entiseen toimeensa vartioimaan vankeja. Vielä muutama metri ja hän näkisi vangin, jota oli tulossa tapaamaan. Hän tunsi selässään osastoa vartioivan aurorin epäluuloiset silmät. Kaikesta hänen tekemästään huolimatta häneen ei luotettu, eikä häntä jätettäisi sekunniksikaan vartioimatta tämän vangeista pahamaineisimpiin lukeutuvan seuraan.

Nähdessään vangin, jota oli tullut tapaamaan, mies pysähtyi ja henkäisi syvään. Vanki kohotti katseensa vierailijaansa ja hymyili ivallisesti.

"Hyvää huomenta, Severus. Miten miellyttävä yllätys, että poikkesit pistäytymään."

Vanki nousi hallitusti ylös likaiselta laverilta, joka toimitti sängyn virkaa pienessä ankeassa sellissä. Severukseksi puhutellun miehen mielestä oli outoa, että vielä nytkin vanki saattoi huokua eleganssia ja kauneutta, jopa voimaa, vaikka häneltä oli viety kaikki. Vangissa oli tallella kaikki vanha voima, särmä ja karisma, nyt vain lisättynä kadotukseen syöstyn enkelin traagisen romanttisella kauneudella. Miten hän pystyi säilyttämään minuutensa kaikkien noiden ahneiden ankeuttajien puristuksessa oli käsittämätöntä mustasilmäiselle miehelle.

"Huomenta, Lucius." Hän vastasi yhtä pidättyväiseen ja sarkastiseen sävyyn.

Aurori aukaisi oven ja päästi Tylypahkan professorin ja yhden Voldemortia vastaan käydyn sodan suurista sankareista ehkä pahimman saman sodan vielä elossa olevan rikollisen selliin. Suurella tyytyväisyydellä aurori ajatteli sitä, että edellisenä päivänä oli Lucius Malfoy tuomittu saamaan ankeuttajan suudelma rangaistukseksi kaikista pahoista teoistaan. Rangaistusta pahentaakseen oli oikeus päättänyt, että suudelmaa ei annettaisi heti, vaan vangille annettaisiin viikko aikaa miettiä kohtaloaan ennen tuomion täytäntöönpanoa. Kerrankin oikeus oli voittanut, eikä rikas ja vaikutusvaltaiseen sukuun kuuluva rikollinen ollut pystynyt ostamaan tietään ulos vaikeuksista. Vanhojen aristokraattisten sukujen valta velhomaailmassa oli vihdoinkin ohi.

Sellissä vastatusten seisovat miehet eivät puhuneet sanaakaan, vaan katselivat vain toisiaan. Muistot menneistä vuosista vyöryivät molempien mieleen. He olivat tunteneet toisensa pitkään ja heidän keskinäinen suhteensa oli ehtinyt muuttua moneksi. Ikinä se ei kuitenkaan ollut ollut merkityksetön. He olivat olleet ystäviä, rakastajia ja vihollisia toisilleen. He olivat käyttäneet toisiaan hyväksi ja jakaneet pyyteettömiä hetkiä ystävinä. He olivat vihanneet, inhonneet ja rakastaneet toisiaan. Nyt heidän elämänpolkunsa olivat kauempana toisistaan kuin ikinä. Toinen oli pahimpaan rangaistukseen tuomittu kaikkien inhoama rikollinen, toinen oli sankari. Silti molemmat tiesivät, että heillä oli keskenään enemmän yhteistä kuin kenenkään muun kanssa.

Siksi mustasilmäinen mies oli tullut.

Hän oli tullut tekemään viimeisen ystävänteon tuolle toiselle miehelle, jonka silmät olivat yhtä hopeiset kuin hänen olivat mustat. Hän saattaisi itse joutua vaikeuksiin teostaan, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä. Hän oli ehkä sankari, mutta maailma, johon hän kuului, oli tuhottu ja kuolisi kokonaan tämän hopeasilmäisen miehen mukana. Mustasilmäinen mies oli sankari, koska hän oli pettänyt oman väkensä, oman maailmansa. Hänellä oli siihen hyvä syy. Hänen maailmansa oli ollut väärässä ja sen oli ollut aikakin kuolla, mutta silti mustasilmäinen mies suri sen tuhoa.

Edelleenkään mitään sanomatta hän kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli vaaleata miestä, joka vastasi suudelmaan. Suudelman jälkeen he erkanivat ja aurori avasi oven tummalle miehelle. Päästyään sellin ulkopuolelle hän kääntyi vielä kerran katsomaan taakseen ja sanoi:

"Hyvästi, Lucius."

"Hyvästi, ystäväni." Toinen vastasi.

Mustasilmäinen mies kääntyi ja poistui iäksi Azkabanin vankilasta enää kertaakaan taakseen katsomatta.

Vaalea, hopeasilmäinen mies istui laverilleen ja katseli mitään näkemättä harmaata vettä tihkuvaa kiviseinää edessään. Suussaan hän tunsi pienen kapselin, jonka rikki puremalla hän tiesi saavansa oikean kunniallisen kuoleman ankeuttajan suudelman jälkeisen nöyryyttävän mukaelämän sijasta. Se pieni kapseli oli hienoin lahja, jonka hän ikinä oli parhaimmalta ystävältään saanut.


End file.
